A New War
by Kasumi411
Summary: The inu gang finally defeats naraku and settle down in the village with old and new friends.even koga and sesshomaru But then a new enemy comes and makes inuyasha and the rest of the gang vulnerable so now its their childrens turn to end the new war and n
1. Chapter 1

* * *

OK before I get started with the story I'm going to introduce you to Everybody that is going be in this story. (Well almost everybody) : )

* * *

Ok first Sesshomaru and Rin's kids.

The oldest is Kurama he is 16 and is full demon with the2 Purple lines on his cheeks; also he has gold eyes along with pointy ears. Hehas silver hair like his fathers, but his hair is short and in a crazy style (Use your imagination) and has the same attacks that Sesshomaru has. Also Sesshomaru gives him the Tokijin.

Next is Kasumi she is 14 and is a half demon but is Stronger than Kurama. (Sorry Kurama) She has silver hair too but it goes all The way too her knees and her hair has black tips at the end. She doesn't have any stripes on her face, but she does have a purple diamond on her forehead and she also has little black and white doggie ears. She also has brownish, Greenish, goldish eyes. Only uses brute force (has same attacks as her father does) but she will occasionally use a Sword that Totosai made for her.

* * *

Now we're on to Inuyasha and Kagome's kids.

The oldest is Roshi he is 16 and is half demon he has the Same kind of hair that kurama has, and he has brown eyes. He has no symbols On his face but he does have a purple stripe on each of his wrist like Sesshomaru does and don't for get the pointy ears. He usually uses the sword That totosai made for him.

Next are Ami and Yumi they're twins so they're both 15 and are both half demons with cute little doggie ears on top of their head.They both have black hair along with golden eyes. Ami's hair goes all the way to her butt and yumi's hair goes to her shoulder. Ami doesn't like using her Hands, but she will use a scythe and Yumi will usually be seen using a stick, Ok so maybe a stick sounds weak but when Yumi uses it, it becomes a deadly Weapon.

* * *

let'skeep it moving, heres Miroku and Sango's kids.

The oldest is Ryo he is 16 and of course is Human. He looks just like his father and his weapon is a staff. He is training to be a Monk by his father, but not a pervert.

Next is Kyo he is 14. He looks like his Mother but he doesn't look feminine. He is learning to become a demon Slayer. His weapon is the sword made by a sword smith but when he is old Enough totosai will make him one. Also he is not a pervert.

* * *

Hmm, Ok next is Kouga and Ayame's kid.

Their kid is Shiru she is 17 and all demon. She Has red hair along with a red tail. She has green eyes and since kouga still had The jewel shards in him when she was born she is seriously super fast and she Is even faster than her father WITH the jewel shards.

* * *

Ok that's all and if you want to Know who the bad guys are just scroll Down but if you want to find out later just go to the next chapter, and also you'll have to learn Everybody's personality, Oh and just to tell you some personalities of people From the series will change.

* * *

**Okay here's the main Bad Guy**

RAIUSKE

Okay so he's like 10ft tall along with blood red skin. 2ft spike coming from Both his shoulders. Red eyes like fire. Super, sharp, claws. Also the ability to

Call on wraiths, (black ugly spirits with blue lights in the middle of there

Heads, and if you've ever played ico before than you know what I'm talking About.) Which of course they come out of black holes in the ground.

(Oh and also you can use your imagination for the bad guys cloths)

(More description of the characters later in the story.)

**

* * *

**

A few lackeys

Yorda

Uumm not much to say except for that she's a blood sucking

Vampire chick.

* * *

Arthur

He's a master swords man and when he gets hit it only

Takes a second for him to heal right back up even if he is

Cut up into a million pieces he'll still heal back together

* * *

Naruto

Well all I can say is that he is Naraku's son and a lot meaner and

Tougher than Naraku. (But weaker than Raiuske)

* * *

More later in the story if I can think of any more sigh 


	2. Chapter 2

"Hmmm, today is another beautiful day."Kagome said as she

Looked up at the sky. (Okay, before I get this story go' in, I'm going to tell

You what's going on so far. Ok, Inuyasha and the gang defeated Naraku with

The help of sesshomaru, Koga, and Ayame. It took 10 years (I know really

Long but deal with it.) To finally defeat Naraku. After he was defeated

Everybody settled down even Sesshomaru.

Miroku proposed to Sango and she said yes. While ayame

Became Koga's mate, Inuyasha was trying to confess his love to kagome and

Amazingly sesshomaru asked Rin (she is 17) to be his mate even though

Jaken kept complaining. So you can guess what happened next. Kids. So

That's what happened in the past so; let's now look at the present.)

"Hey what'cha do' in", "Hey Inuyasha, I'm just looking at the

Sky." while Inuyasha took a seat right next to her. "Hey, do you know where

The kids are?" asked Inuyasha. "Hmm, I don't know, ask Sesshomaru, he

Might know." ''Mmm, thanks kag", Inuyasha said as he kissed her on the

Forehead and got up to look for sesshomaru.

'Maybe he's at the village' thought Inuyasha as he headed to the

Village when out of nowhere his kid, Ami whammed right into him. "AAHH,

Sorry dad, but I'm in a hurry", Ami said quickly. " Come back here ami, I'm

Gonna kill you", yelled Kurama while the other kids were following cheering

For one or the other.

"Hey, Wait, Kids come back", Inuyasha yelled as the kids

Disappeared into the trees. "Aahh crud" groaned Inuyasha. " Having trouble

Inuyasha", said Sesshomaru, but in an odd way. " Sesshomaru?" asked

Inuyasha turning his head in Sesshomarus direction and when he saw

Sesshomaru he started to laugh his head off.

"What HAHAHA happened HAHAHA to yoooouuu

HAHAHAHAHAHA". Sesshomaru was covered head to toe with mud

And some unmenchables. "Hahaha very funny

." Sesshomaru said in a funny serious way.

After Sesshomaru said that he started going to the springs. "

'Sigh' guess the kids won't be getting their surprise." Then out of nowhere

All The kids came popping out asking, "WHAT SURPRISE". This made

Inuyasha jump 10ft in the air. "AAAAHHHHHH , what, are kids trying to do give me a heart attack?" Inuyasha asked while

Holding his chest. " Weeell what's the surprise dad" asked Roshi. " Ok, you

Kids know how you can't pass through the well." "Yeah" "well me kagome,

Miroku and sesshomaru all found a way for you kids to pass through the

Well." "Really dad, you mean it," Asked both ami and yumi. "Yep"

"AWSOME" yelled all the kids.

* * *

Okay I know this chapter like really, really, really, really stupid so sorry.Oh and i won't be able to update unill like august because i'm going to Hawaii on the 16th and wont be back until july 30th or august 1st. 


End file.
